Secrets
by Cyrean Darkwood
Summary: A girl comes home from school to watch her favorite anime and ends up becoming part of it. What will happen as she takes part of the hunter exam? The ending doesn't seem complete I know but : 'Will be rewritten under mother account see profile for details.'
1. Chapter 1

**This is my old Killua story from my quizilla. Moving it here. Will be rewritten under a different name on the mother acct. which is listed in my profile. Most chapters have been combined because of length.**

* * *

**Prologue**

This day starts off as normal when Leauna goes to school. Oh how she hated school but, she had to go. All Leauna wanted to do was watch anime all day, Her favorite being Hunter x Hunter. Oh How she loved that anime and wished that she could be in that world. Dangerous as that world would be, she also thought it would be really cool to meet her favorite character, Killua Zoldyck.

Leauna loved that character to death and wished so much that the anime was real just so she could meet him. As to why she liked that character out of all of them no one but her really knew. He was loyal to his friends and would kill anyone who would ever lay a hand on any of them, especially Gon.

It was afterschool and she was really excited. Why? She could watch all the Hunter x Hunter she wanted. It was a friday so she could watch it all weekend. This is where her story begins.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Leauna ran home from school excited to get to rewatching Hunter x Hunter. It was her favorite anime of all time and wished she could be there. Even her friends knew this but knew she was gonna do what she was gonna do. She practically ran the door down and almost ran over her mother.

"SORRY!" she called back to her mother.

Her mother had called for her but knew her daughter didnt hear her as the door shut loudly. Leauna turned the tv and her dvd player on with disc one of volume one already in it. She flopped onto her bed and rolled over onto her tummy just so she could watch it.

She was in the middle of the beginning of the hunter exam when they were on theship when she was called to dinner. Leauna ran out of her room and grabbed her dinner to take to her room. She flopped onto her bed as soon as she was in the room and put her plate to the side. She wasnt really hungry anyway. Laying on her stomach, she played the anime and as it went on she drifted off to sleepwishing to take part in the exam.

Leauna woke up when she felt herself hit the ground and looked around groggily. She must have been dreaming, she thought to herself. Leauna pinched herself to check if she was and funnily enough she wasnt.

"Where am I?" she said aloud.

Standing up, Leauna took a look at her surroundings again realizing that she was in the middle of the hunter exam and phase one was just beginning. She looked down at her chest and saw her badge number. Wait! A badge number meant she was participating in the exam! There was no way she was getting out of this! She was just kidding about participating she didnt mean it! Well... There was no complaining about it now.

"I will lead you to the first phase." The examiner said.

Though not many people knew this, but this was the first phase. She had a feeling this was going to be harder than it looked on the show. The examiner took off. It started off easy but he gradually kept increasing his mid-run Leauna reached back to her shoes to let loose the roller skate part of her shoes.

Leauna started roller skating to keep up with the guy. She wasnt breaking a sweat at all but this was only the first phase. The boy in front of her whom she recognized was Gon, was asking killua what his name was. Leauna started to skate ahead and ran into Tonpa. She turned around and tried looking apologetic. She was skating backwards now and showing off.

"OH IM SORRY!" She said holding out her took her hand and she tugged hard making him crash into her as she kept her balance. It was one of the things she was good at.

"If you even think about crushing them, Ill maim you." She whispered into his ear.

Tonpa shocked as he was,nodded his head. Gon looked at her with a smile. "It was nice of you to help him up. Im Gon! Whats your name?" He asked.

"Im Leauna. Its nice to meet you Gon!" She smiled.

Killua looked on in amusement.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Leauna turned around so that she could walk with them and pay attention to what was going on. She couldnt believe that she was actually here! In her favorite anime of all time. She looked down at herself and realized that she herself was animated. She held back the urge to scream in shock and quickly hid it so no one would see it.

Unfortunately, Killua was the only one to see it. He tossed the thought to the side and decided hed ask her later. This exam was going to be fun, he thought to himself with a smile.

Leauna looked behind her to see that Leorio was starting to slow down and about ready to collapse. Oh no! This was going to be the part where Tonpa was going to take him to the tree of hallucinations! This was not going to be pretty, she thought to as she was going to pull back to help him Tonpa piped up saying that he was going to take Leorio to the tree so that he could heal.

Tonpa smirked and looked at the girl laughing quietly to himself. How would she know what he was planning? It wasnt like she could read his mind or anything and there certainly wasnt going to be anything that she could do about it. He would just take her out along with the guy. Tonpa picked leorio and another guy up and started to take them there.

Leauna knew what was going on and she wouldnt have believed him even if she didnt.

"Well aint that a load of.." She said and ran after him."HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Tonpa stopped and turned with a smirk. So she caught on. How was she going to stop him? By smacking him? He laughed out loud.

"Youre a little late! And youre going to join them soon!"

Leauna held her breath andtried not to breathe in the fumes but with no luck she passed out. The next thing she knew, she woke up to an explosion.

"HOLY CRAP!" She shouted along with Leorio. Leauna and Leorio looked at each other before looking at Gon and Killua, then at the hole in the wall.

"Alright lets go!"Killua said as they jumped through the enough they caught up and were close to the exit.

"Howd you guys make it through the tree of halucination?" the examiner asked with a look of shock on his face as he kept his pace up.

"Easy! BLEW A WHOLE IN THE WALL!" Leauna laughed.

After they reached the exit, Leauna took a deep breath of fresh air before the next part of the phase popped up.

"well done! " The examiner said. An imposter came out and accused the examiner of beating him up and stealing his hunters license.

Leauna leaned back and watched as the scene played out. She waited till that was all said and done before he told them to go through the forest to the second phase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

Leauna popped out her wheels on her shoes and got ready to go. Killua and the others were getting ready to go. Lea was getting a little nervous; Shed only passed the first part of the exam. The next phase was cooking and the female examiner they were going to have was insane. The big one waseasy to please with the roast, but the retake, she was going to have a problem with that.

Leauna mentally slapped herself and followed after all the examinees, careful not to get caught up in the traps. She sped up making sure she made it to the next test site alive. Leauna looked to the side to see Killua skateboarding right alongside her.

"Who are you really..?Are you even from here?"He said staring forward at what was ahead. Leauna laughed a bit. "I guess there's no hiding anything from you."

"Damn straight." He said sticking out his tongue towards her.

Leauna continued to roller skate and dodging the traps while explaining what happened for her to be there. He didn't seem to be buying it for a few minutes till he knew that her story wasn't changing and her body language proved that she was telling the truth.

"So this other world…Is it fun?" Till the time they arrived at the next testing site Leauna spent it explaining what it was like on her end in her world.

"The next exam is cooking!'' The examiners started. "The test is over when both of us are full!"

The big examiner gave out his order and every one passed without a problem, but the lady on the other hand ordered sushi something no one had ever heard of. Leauna let out an exasperated sigh trudging about and found a pond which she sat next to catching fish with her hands before heading back. Quickly she got to making sushi, having a feeling that she was going to fail this part along with everyone else. Sure enough, Leauna only got recognition for knowing how to make it.

An examinee started to cause a scene and was starting to tick Lea off. There always had to be someone who would cause a scene no matter what world it was. It was only a matter of time before the chairman would come and give her a scolding to give them another shot.

Soon enough the chairman did arrive and did give her a scolding. They were led to a spider hawks nesting ground and all they had to do was jump down, grab an egg, come back up and boil it. The only thing about that was, Leauna was afraid of heights. She had to suck it up but how was she going to do that? Staring down, Leauna gulped and took a giant deep breath after taking off her shoes before taking the plunge.

She was so close to falling down, it took her a few seconds to regain her balance and her plucking off and egg. She made her way back up almost as quick as she went down, afraid the spiderhawks would peck her down for stealing one of their eggs. She, gon, killua, kurapica and Leorio had passed that phase of the exam. She let out another sigh, this time of relief.

Leauna sat down in a spot where she thought she could be secluded and reached into her pocket to discover her ipod was with her. This was a good sign that she was not going to go crazy in this world.

"Whats that?" asked a curious Leorio.

Leauna jumped about half a foot in the air before looking back and seeing leorio standing right there behind her. She put her hand over her chest to see how fast her heart was beating.

"You scared me! Anyway, this is something that plays my music. It's called an Ipod" She said smiling and soon enough it was snatched out of her hands with Leorio looking through it wondering who those bands were.

Leauna jumped up and chased after leorio before tackling him. She took the ipod and gave an excited shout cuddling her ipod.

"My ticket to entertainment!" She said before it was snatched right back out of her hands, this time, by Killua. She looked up with tears in her eyes. 'my ipod..!' She thought to herself.

"Whats this..?" He asked.

"My ipod.." She said in the same tone as she had thought it.

"Ipod..? Whats it.." He soon found out as he pressed the play button. He picked up a headphone and put it to his ear listening to some linkin park that was on her now playing screen. Leauna got off of leorio and sat next to killua taking another headphone and putting it up to her ear. The song that was playing happened to be one of her favorite songs. Numb. Killua seemed to be spacing out and focused on the song so Lea just let him borrow it.

Leauna taught him how to turn it on and off. She just hoped it wouldn't die in this world. She walked off with a tiny smile till she realized that her source of entertainment was gone. LAME! Then she thought about how he looked when he was listening to it.

"He's kinda cute." She said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

It seemed like only a few seconds that Leauna had her eyes closed before they said they arrived at the next phase. She grudgingly got up from the floor shed been sleeping on and out of the airship. Trick tower, she sighed, this was going to be hard and difficult. She followed killua and gon to find a way into the tower, they found about 6 or 7 entrances into the tower.

'_Where you going? Onii-san..!'_

Leauna felt a little faint and took a deep breath. What was that all about? She wondered to herself. She shook it off and got ready for the countdown to jump into the hidden entrance. They jumped in and met each other inside, except unlike in the anime, they had to wait for one more person.

_'Kagami..! There you are. Mom and dad are worried, we should go back.'_

There it was again! What was going on? It was like something shed forgotten a long time ago but what was it and who was kagami anyway. Why was that name popping up into her head? Leauna shook her head vigorously trying to rid herself of all the emotions going through her right then.

"Kagami…?" It seemed as if Kurapica heard what Leauna said because he looked right at her with scarlet eyes. The name seemed important to him, but …why? Gon looked at Kurapica and noticed the color change in his eyes.

"Kurapica, what's wrong?"

"How… n-never mind it's not like im gonna get an answer anyway…" He said calming himself down. Soon after arrived Tonpa which caused Leauna to jump up and give him a threatening look.

"Let's put on the wristbands." She said putting hers on first. They opted to open the next door and continued on with tonpa voting opposite of all of them. Finally they arrived to the spot where they would face the convicts.

"Here we go…"

'_Oniisan! Where are you? Kura-nii!' The little girl tripped looking for her older brother and started to cry._

_A little boy who looked exactly like Kurapica showed up and knelt down holding his hand out towards her smiling. "Kagami..! There you are. Mom and dad were worried sick. We should head back." Kagami looked up, tears still in her eyes and smiled. "Y-yeah!"_

_The scene switched. It was gloomy and rainy out, Kagami had nothing to do. She was supposed to wait for her brother to come home but she was impatient and went outside anyhow. She headed towards the cliff and climbed a tree to get a better view of the scenery. A branch snapped and she started falling, eventually she caught onto a cliff hanging. But soon enough, seeing as it was storming, it gave way and she started to fall._

_"ONII-SAN!" Came her blood curdling scream._

Little did Leauna know that she said the last line herself and her eyes were a scarlet red. She was crying as it felt so real like SHE was Kagami. It couldn't be possible; she was from another world how could she be Kagami? Kurapica kneeled before her and tilted her head up towards his. He took a real good look at her taking a big note that her eyes were scarlet.

"K-kagami…?!"

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Kura-nii..?"She asked confused. What exactly was going on and why did her head hurt so badly? Kagami was trying so hard to remember what happened after she fell and how she ended up in that world. She felt arms wrap around her into a tight hug. Kurapica felt the tears forming in his eyes as he held his little sister afraid if he let her go, he would lose her again. Truth was, he missed his sister and thought she'd been dead for 7 years.

There was a random cough in the background. "We should get a move on. We've got 50 hours to waste away in another room. "Said an annoyed Killua, who was sour that Leorio bet 10 hours just so he can grope some female's boobs. Kagami and Kurapica stood up and headed to the room where they would waste away 50 hours.

"What happened?" Kurapica said as he sat down.

"What do you mean?"

Kagami was confused what did he mean by what happened? She looked at Kurapica, her eyes just then going back to normal, trying to figure out what he meant. "What happened 7 years ago?" oh so that's what he meant. Kagami sighed and got ready to explain what exactly happened. It caught everyone's attention causing her to turn a little pink.

"I fell out of my favorite tree looking at scenery while you were out." She started. "Then I caught hold of a cliffhanging and it gave way… Im pretty sure I have a scar on the back of my head from bashing it off a rock, to be honest Im quite surprised that I survived…"

Kurapica made Kagami sit down in front of him on the floor to check her head for the scar. He searched through his sister's long blonde hair and found a jagged scar. What he was curious about was where she had gone after she fell off the cliff.

"Where did you go?"He asked

"I went to some kind of other world… This woman found me and called me her own. She named me Leauna because I could not remember the one I was given. I found an anime called Hunter X Hunter and became obsessed with it. I made new friends and found myself loving it there only, one thing seemed like it was missing something. I forgot about my family." She said a little depressed.

"But you're here now. That's all that matters right?" Said a happy Gon. Kagami looked at Gon with a small smile. "You really know how to lift someone's mood. "

Soon 50 hours had passed while they goofed off in the room; Kagami was having the time of her life. She loved those people and would do anything to keep them the way they were, personality wise. They rose up and left then left the room arising to every challenge that the tower threw at them till they arrived at the hardest choice they'd have to make.

There was a lot of arguing between Leorio and Tonpa about which way to take; the fast way or the way that would let them all go. Kagami knew the way they were going to take but was going to let them figure it out for themselves. She leaned against a wall and twiddled her thumbs trying to stay out of it when Leorio asked her what she thought.

"Ill go with whatever Gon says. I say he's stubborn but he's pretty good at making decisions." Kagami said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Gon stated before giving them his idea. "Let's go!" They all voted making it perfectly clear that they were choosing the one that would let them all pass through. Everyone took turns using the axe against the wall before it gave.

They made it through on Killua's skateboard with hoots n' hollers. Kagami was practically dancing when she got off the skateboard, earning a weird look from Hisoka. Kagami stuck her tongue out at him causing him to shake his head thinking she was a little insane.

"Time is up!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6**

Kagami paid attention to what the instructor was saying that they passed but she knew that wasn't true. There was a second part of the test and it was going to be a pain in the ass, she just knew it. Thing was, she hated water so how was she going to find a treasure worth the room and board. She sighed and boarded the airship another time to get ready for the challenge to come. Kagami leaned against a wall of the airship and closed her eyes for a few seconds before she heard someone calling her.

"Hey Leauna, Kagami or whatever your name is, heres your music thing." Killua said tossing her the iPod. Kagami fumbled to catch it hoping it wouldn't hit the ground and break.

"It was … useful." Kagami took a look at the most popular songs and most played song.

"H-Hey wait a minute! Just how many times did you listen to this song?! Not that it matters but jeeze no other song is showing up!"

"I dunno a lot." He said looking up in thought. "Im going to find Gon. See ya!"

Kagami sighed before putting the ipod in her pocket and heading off to explore before arriving at their destination. She had to admit, the airship was huge and she wouldn't have been able to get on this thing in the other world. Kagami was pretty excited to be in something that huge, it wasn't like her foster mother had any money or anything and it wasn't like the world she was in had airships either. She ran around the airship exploring till she ran into someone and fell onto her butt. She looked up to see Hisoka standing above her.

"Hi!" She said and jumped up hyperactively. Kagami gave a goofy smile before hyperactively telling him she had to go and running off earning another weird look from Hisoka. She jumped onto a table and spun around doing a little dance then jumped off. Kagami felt the ship stop and ran towards the entrance.

There, it was the next site for the bonus round. Kagami ran outside before the others even had a chance to get to the entrance. She waved as Gon and killua walked out then proceeded to jump on kurapica's back as he walked out.

"Kagami!" Kurapica scolded.

Kagami made a face and dug her fists into the side of his head causing them to argue to which Kagami won. She put up the victory sign with her index and middle fingers. "There's no winning with me!" Kurapica sighed.

"I forgot."

Kagami jumped off bored with where things were going and waited for things to start up. They were told that they could have a little vacation time from the exam and the examiner left. The cost for a room was about 10,000 Jenni but they could treasure hunt and give it to the hotel managers in exchange for a room key. The better the item, the better the room and Kagami was sure that she wasn't going to really find anything too valuable. She sighed and did her best to suck it up before jumping in. Kagami wanted to cry, she was seriously scared and her only hope was to find something right away.

Kagami stuck her head in the water to try and spot whatever she could find. There! She found it! The thing was, she was too scared to go down and get it. The moment she froze and panic shot through her she started to sink. Kurapica noticed that Kagami had gone missing a second too late as she was already under the water but it didn't stop him from taking off the top layer of clothing and jumping in. He looked under the water everywhere for her unable to find her causing him to worry that much more. Where was she at? There! Kagami was holding something in her hand but what was it? He grabbed her and started to swim up with her. Once they reached the surface, he laid her out on the bridge of the ship.

Killua took note of Kagami's body almost lifeless on the bridge of the ship holding what looked like a golden necklace. He and gon ran over to Kagami and Kurapica, Gon listened to her heartbeat while Kurapica tried pumping the water out of her lungs. After a few tries, Kagami coughed up a bunch of water and opened up her eyes a little bit.

Kagami opened up her hand and looked to the side to see if she still had the locket. She jumped up and did a small little dance before realizing that shed almost drowned. She looked at Kurapica with a small smile which soon turned to a small look of fear from Kurapica's angry face. She ran and hid behind Hisoka earning confused looks from everyone around her.

"YOU ALMOST DROWNED FOR THAT STUPID LITTLE LOCKET?!" Kurapica shouted.

"It wasn't stupid!" She shouted from behind Hisoka.

She ran to the Hotel managers and showed them the locket. It was encrusted with diamonds, sapphires, and made of pure gold. She didn't know what it was worth but it should have been enough for a room. They handed her a key and told her where the room was. She ran to the room and jumped onto the bed as soon as she got there. Kagami was happy to be alive and not dead due to drowning. She didn't want to tell Kurapica but she wasn't actually trying to go for it. She just panicked and sunk. The door opened and Kagami looked up to see Hisoka walking in.

"Hello." He said in his creepily cheerful voice. "That was quite a spectacle with you and that kuruta boy."

Kagami laughed and explained that, that boy was her brother. Hisoka took out his cards and started shuffling around with them.

"You wanna play a card game?" Kagami asked.

"Which one?"

"Doubt and whoever wins has to do whatever the other person wants for a month!" She laughed.

"Game on" He gave a creepy grin.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

They were just starting the game when Hisoka suggested another condition, If she could beat him within the hour hed do whatever she wanted for a year but if he won shed have to be his bitch for the next year. When he came up with this condition, he didn't think about a draw.

"What do you want..Ka-chan?"He asked giving a curious look

"Hey! Don't go giving me weird nicknames! Anyway, I want to learn nen and you wanted me to be your bitch for the next year correct?"

"Nen…? You want to learn it?" he gave another look of curiosity. "That word sounds so vulgar… let's call it... you do whatever I say. Ne Ka-chan?"

Kagami was getting very irritated. No matter how many times she told him to not give her weird nicknames he would not listen. Whatever she thought to herself. "Yes I want to learn Nen." She said earning a small glare of thought from Hisoka.

"Im not going easy on you." He said in a creepy tone.

"Wouldn't expect anything less. " She said. Hisoka stood up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kagami lay back on one of the beds and thought about this week's events. It all started out when shed gotten home from school and shed fallen asleep. She didn't even know she was from this world until yesterday. During those thoughts, Kagami started to fall asleep but was drawn out of them by Hisoka walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on causing Kagami to spazz out.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"Ok fine." He said taking off the towel.

"EEP! NOT IN HERE!" She jumped up and pushed the naked Hisoka back into the bathroom.

"Ka-chan I need my clothes!" He said in an annoyed voice to which Kagami ran and grabbed his clothes. She quickly opened the door and threw his clothes in his face then shut it again.

"Im going to bed!"She said taking her hair down then jumped into the bed. Soon after that she'd fallen asleep.

Hisoka looked out the window and heard a loud rumbling like the airship was leaving. He looked at Kagami who was still asleep and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. Once outside he saw the hotel managers leaving the ship, He knew it. This was no 3 day break, the exam was still going. He laughed to himself as the others came outside and complained. This was like a sitcom on TV for him, and he was enjoying every second of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 8**

Kagami was starting to wake up and she was seeing things upside down. She then saw Hisoka's clothes and realized that she was over his shoulder. "HEYY! .DOWN!" She shouted and was dropped on her head.

"Aiieeeyaaa…" She said rubbing her head and sitting up.

"Well you said to put you down. You didn't say how." He laughed.

Kagami stood up and looked on as the others started to freak out. They were idiots, she thought to herself. Whatever was coming to them was their fault but, they all needed each other to pass this part of the exam. One wrong move and they could all die within a day and a half but she knew they were going to survive and how they were going to do it.

Kurapica walked forward and said something about how they needed to stick together but they weren't listening. It was ticking her off and she was going to do something that she would probably regret doing later. She moved past Hisoka and stomped on the ground to make a loud rumble.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN! I SWEAR YOU GUYS ARE SO ELEMENTARY!" She yelled then bit her tongue to keep herself from saying anymore. Hisoka looked to the side to look at Kagami with interest.

"Whatever do whatever you guys want." She said turning around and heading back to her room. Kagami lay back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was a little pissed off, all she wanted to do at the moment was beat the shit out of everyone that wasn't listening. Perhaps she should go back out and see what they wanted her to do. She jumped right back off the bed and made her way onto the deck. She looked up at the sky and wondered how many hours it would take for the first storm to hit. Suddenly something seemed off so she decided she was going to head back inside. She was a little too late.

Kurapica looked outside and down below to see Kagami standing out on the deck staring at the sky. "I'll be back!" He yelled before heading down to the deck to get Kagami. Whatever was going on he could sense that she was scared to pieces. Why was she even taking this exam? Well it wasn't like she had a home she could go to. Killua passed Kurapica running outside and ran to Kagami.

He saw a little bit of fear in her eyes and wondered why she was taking this exam to begin with. If she was so afraid of everything then why was she here? He slapped her like he did Kurapica in phase one, thinking it would make her get a hold of herself. Weird enough, what did bring her to her senses was Hisoka picking her up from behind and throwing her over his shoulder. Hisoka smirked at Kurapica and then ignored him when asked what he was doing with his sister.

"HISOKA! Let me down!"

"Its 'Hisoka-kun will you please let me down?' and I may let you down." He laughed heading to the captain's deck.

"Hisoka!" She whined."Oh fine. Hisoka-kun, will you please let me down?" She said changing her tone and was put down.

Kagami dusted herself off and followed Hisoka to the captains deck. She spotted Killua and decided she'd smack him back for earlier. "Out there smacking me like that Jeeze!" She smiled and gave him a small hug showing that she was thankful for the thought.

"I only did it so there wouldn't be any trouble."He said it like he didn't do anything special.

"Anyways thanks!" She said before running back to Hisoka.

Killua looked at her confused. She was scared of heights and water, but she wasn't scared of Hisoka? What was wrong with that picture? Killua looked outside at the ugly weather and ran out to see what was happening. Everyone was trying to get inside but Gon dove into the water after throwing out some line towards a boat. He was going to save that guy, what was the point in saving someone if it was going to cost you your life? That was one of the number one rules for assassins; never risk your life to save someone. That was what he had been taught since birth so that was all he knew.

Kagami looked up at Hisoka to see that he was bored then looked outside seeing Killua needed help pulling in gon and ran out to help even if she was scared. She had to face her fears someday and today was one of those days that she was going to have to face her fear of water. She grabbed killua from behind to help pull them in and her legs shook like they never shook before as they pulled. Once they were pulled in, Kagami lost her footing after letting go of killua and slid off the boat but before she could free fall it into the water Killua grabbed her hand. He slowly pulled her up and fell backwards with her landing on top. Their mouths just centimeters from touching caused them to go red and scramble to their feet. Kagami and Killua ran back into the ship then back up to the bridge where Kurapica was making plans to free the boat.

Kagami jumped onto Hisoka's back and held onto his shoulders to hold herself up earning a sigh from him. He was starting to feel that irritation he had when he wanted to just kill something. He held it back as best he could and made Kagami get off his back.

"Don't follow me.." he said in a weird tone and left the room.

Kagami looked on as he left then ran over to Killua and Gon to help find things. They were going to explore the ship. Killua and Kagami avoided eye contact and stood to either side of Gon. Both were a little embarrassed and awkward around each other. Gon was confused and wondering what happened.

"You guys ok? You don't look so good."

"We're fine!" They said at the same time then turned pink.

Gon went back to looking for something that they could use while Kagami and Killua did their best to avoid each other. "Hey what's this?" He said picking up a captain's log.

"We should take this to Kurapica." Gon said and they walked back to show Kurapica. Once there, Kagami stood in the back of the room and looked down at the ground. She was developing a small crush on killua and it kind of scared her. She turned pink around him and got nervous, sure she was 12 but, she knew when she liked someone.

Killua stood next to Gon and listened when Kurapica was explaining everything but couldn't stop thinking about earlier when Kagami almost fell off the boat. Then when he pulled her up and their lips almost touched. She seemed just about as embarrassed as he was so he was sure she was a little confused. His face flushed the more he thought about it, dare he talk to gon about it? Nah… Matters like this he was sure gon wasn't good at. When Kurapica was done speaking he'd talk to him.

Kagami looked up and saw that Killua was talking to Kurapica. She wondered what they were talking about because Kurapica was smiling and Killua was red as a lobster. She couldn't wait till she could get the training started.

"You like my sister. Does she know?" He smiled.

"I didn't even know myself so I couldn't have possibly told her." Killua said and paused. "I want to think it over for a little while and if I do I might tell her."

"Alright."Kurapica finished.

Kagami turned around and headed back to her room to get her ipod. She looked around the room trying to find it the found it under her pillow. "yes!" She said before hearing a card flying through the air. She turned to see it coming at her face before reaching her hand up to grab it. "Hisoka!"

He started clapping and told her that she was brilliant then glared. "I thought I told you not to follow."  
"I wasn't. I came for my music"

"Fine. Your training will start next phase and I don't want to hear any complaints" He said creepily.

She nodded, handed him his card and left the room to go help out with releasing the ship. The very next day their plan commenced and Kagami was doing her best. She stood on the deck of the ship helping bring up ammo and when they had enough, Kagami noticed Leorio wasn't coming up.

"You guys Leorio is taking a while coming back."She said.

The ninja hollered up to Kurapica and gon went in and dove after him. The storm was about to hit and Kagami stood where she was to make sure that they got back safely. She wasn't going to let her friends die even if she was afraid.

"Im sure gon is coming back with Leorio!"

"My sister is still out there!"Kurapica shouted down the tube.

The storm hit and Kagami was starting to get scared wondering when they were coming back. The missiles started to fire and the boat rocked causing Kagami to almost fall overboard. Gon and Leorio were surfacing and swimming towards the boat. Killua came out and dragged Kagami back inside before the boat was free and she really fell off. Kagami looked outside and noticed the ship was moving. She was so excited she could squeeze someone and the closest person to her was Killua. She grabbed him and hugged him tight giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Killua turned red again and watched as she celebrated. She was definitely weird. He thought to himself. He heard the airship coming back after the storm was over and went outside with Kagami and the others. The examiner came down and told them they passed the bonus round of phase 3. Then they told them that phase 4 was going to be a hunt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 9**

Once the numbers were drawn, Kagami wandered around the ship till she found Killua and Gon. She jumped up behind them and poked gon on the shoulder then pushed Killua's head forward. Killua turned around and tackled her.

"What was that for?!" He questioned causing her to give him a goofy smile.

"Because I felt like it." She laughed.

"Why only push my head and not Gons?" He said and stood up crossing his arms. "I think you LIKE Gon." He said causing Gon to turn around.

"Huh?"

"What? no! H-hes a cool kid but…. You're…the" She trailed off and turned pink.

Kagami then jumped up and started to walk away before her wrist was grabbed to stop her. Killua was going to make her finish her sentence. He was the what? Meanest?

"Now what were you saying? Im the what?" He asked. Kagami mumbled but he could of course hear her. He was going to make her say it. She liked him he just wanted to hear her say it. Getting the answer out of her was going to be fun.

"Kaaagami~ I already know what you said you might as well say it." He said earning a I dare you to tell me what you think I said look. He was going to make something up of course. "You said that Im the meanest jerk alive."

"I did not! I SAID YOURE THE ONE I LIKE! God… get it right…Jeeze."She said before covering her mouth redder than a cherry tomato. "Forget you heard that!"

He looked at her with a goofy smirk. "No can do." He said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Because, I like you too. You got something I just don't get, but I like it. Ive made a decision, you're my girlfriend. You don't get a choice." She gave a slight nod then turned around and walked away.

What was that about? She wondered what was going on, his girlfriend? She went red and looked up to see Hisoka. She smiled and waved.

"Training starts now." He grabbed her and took her to a secluded section of the boat. She looked at where they were then stared at Hisoka.

Hisoka turned her around a little forcefully then proceeded to tell her that he was going to open her nodes to save him some time. He wasn't even going to sugarcoat it, it was going to hurt and boy did it ever!

"HOLY SHIT!" She yelled almost falling over. This was no time to be showing a sign of weakness she wanted the training so she better suck it up. Suddenly she bucked up and let him finish. She was a little worn out but listened to what he had to say. Her first lesson was Ten and in order to practice it he was going to attack her with his nen. She had to use ten in order to protect herself and receive minimal damage. By the end of it Kagami was back at the room with a few bruises.

Killua knocked on Kagami's door and she opened it to see him. "Hi Killua.." She said looking at him. He poked one of her bruises and raised an eyebrow when she winced. "What's going on?" He asked.

She looked away and whistled."Tell me Kagami. I have my ways of finding out you know." She stuck out her tongue and turned around. He poked another bruise causing her to go rigid. "You wanna tell me whats going on or do I have to do that again?" She turned her head and stuck her tongue out once more. He poked multiple bruises this time causing her to fall to her knees. Truth was she was beaten up pretty badly because she hadn't mastered Ten yet. Though if she hadn't learned it at all she would have had broken bones.

"Fine! I got Hisoka to teach me some things but, he doesn't go easy so I was prepared for that. Its why Im not dead!" She smiled before giving him a kiss and running off leaving him touching his lips. "Hey! WAIT!" He said chasing after her

Kurapica watched as the two ran around the boat smiling. There was a romance blossoming and those two had no clue.

The next day they left one by one to find a hiding place and hunt their target. Meanwhile Kagami was still supposed to be practicing Ten and locating Hisoka.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kagami jumped off the ship and in midair released the skates before landing. She was going to find Hisoka and she was going to master ten during the week. She put some of her aura into the wheels so she could skate on the grass and went to finding Hisoka. Knowing him, he wasn't really going to be hiding so she wasn't going to have a problem finding him. She looked in all the open areas till she found him. She popped in her skates and walked slowly over there before plopping herself on her butt. She then decided she was going to work on her ten and focused her aura around her.

There was clapping coming from in front of her. "Good job. Ka-chan." Then he decided he was going to test her on it and let out his aura. She felt herself be pushed back by his nen and focused her aura all around her again. Kagami started to walk forward then tripped and regained her balance before walking forward again. Once she reached him she poked him and smiled.

"You pass. Onto the next. Zetsu. Close off your nodes and practice till I can't sense you." He turned his head. "I know you're there. If you don't come out I might as well come to you. " He said before walking away from her.

Kagami decided she'd leave and look for her target. She jumped up into the trees and jumped through them and stopped and spotted one of the Yamori brothers. Killua was sure to be close by so she waited till she spotted him. She decided she was going to try out zetsu and close off her nodes to hide her ! There he was! She jumped down from the tree and came up behind him. "hey Killua." She smiled.

"I have to admit that was kind of creepy coming from you, Kagami"

"Heyy whats that supposed to mean?"She asked before putting her finger up and jumping into another tree. She spotted her target and jumped onto him before grabbing his badge. She headed back to Killua and smiled.

"Now all that's left is for your target to show up." She smiled.

The week had passed and they only had 5 minutes to get back. Kagami jumped through trees till she reached the beach then ran for the boat. She jumped up and onto it while waiting for the others. Hisoka walked up next to her clapping once more.

"You pass again. Good job. Now let's try Ren."

-3-3-3

Everyone on the airship sat around in a circle excluding Kagami, Hisoka and Illumi. Kagami was busy watching Hisoka build a pyramid of cards. She was quite amused when she heard written exam and the pyramid of cards fell to the ground. Everyone rushed out while Kagami and Hisoka stared at Bodoro. When he said he was just thinking out loud Kagami couldn't help but laugh when Hisoka spoke up.

"Are you serious….?"

The next thing that happened everyone was called one by one for questioning. Kagami answered the questions one by one truthfully. She knew what the final examination was going to be a battle and she knew just what she was going to do. She was going to forfeit her first match.

The next day they arrived at the testing site and were told that it was a battle which made Kagami laugh her ass off when the others were glaring daggers at Bodoro. The first match was underway and Kagami was filing her nails. She was bored to tears knowing the outcomes of each battle. After most of the battles was Kagami's turn and raised her hand telling them she gave up. Killua came up next to her and told her that he needed to tell her something after it was over. She sat against the wall and fell asleep.

Kagami woke up on Kurapica's back and smiled pretending she was asleep again. "I felt you move Kagami. Anyways you passed. Let's go to Orientation." He said. The orientation was boring and she waited till after the meeting to tell Hisoka that she was going to be heading for Kookaru Mountain.

"Im leaving for a while Ill give you a call when Im done." She said to Hisoka and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 11**

Kagami left the estate in a fit of rage, who did that lard ass think he was?! She thought looking back and thinking about what one of Killua's brothers did. "THAT PERVERT!"She yelled before kicking a tree. There had to be another way t get to Killua, she just knew it. Kagami walked around the house to find another opening and opened a door. She remembered the look of this entrance from the anime and ran down the hall till she found the torturing chamber where Miluki was going to be whipping him. He was in there along with Miluki, she growled annoyed but decided that she was going to be stealthy and take him out. She quietly slipped in the room and snuck up behind him squeezing his pressure points till he passed out.

"Take that! PERV!" She said before stomping on his groin.

She looked at Killua, who was just waking up and gave a wide grin when he looked at his brother on the floor. Kagami walked up to him and poked him in the stomach causing him to laugh slightly. "Kagami, what exactly did he do to you exactly?"

"H-he whipped me in the ass! The Perv!"She paused. "Someone's coming." She said putting her finger to her mouth and moving into the shadows. Her phone rang causing her to curse and pick it up.

"Hisoka! You have THE worst timing."She hissed into the phone. Killua let himself down and talked to his grandfather who told him that his father, Silva wanted to talk to him AND the girl. She almost spazzed before telling Hisoka she'd call him back. Kagami walked out of the shadows and stood next to Killua. She was going to have to meet his father , Silva. A shiver went down her spine as she thought about it and she reached for Killua's hand. He looked at her and down at her hand before grabbing hold of it.

Kagami took a giant gulp before they headed off to see Silva. "Come on don't be afraid" Said silva from behind the door. They walked in and Kagami was introduced as Killua's girlfriend causing her to blush. She was then asked which gate she opened to which she answered gate 4 causing Killua to stare at her like she was nuts.

"How in the hell are you scared of everything out there EXCEPT Hisoka and can be so tough huh?" killua said giving her a stare down to which she shrugged.

Kagami sat across from Hisoka who was on the computer searching for Gon."Heavens Arena.. Ka-chan lets go." Kagami nodded and followed after him. She was obviously going to be fighting so she thought shed take a nap on Hisoka's private airship but, he threw a card at her. "Well that's out of the question."

She picked up a juice box and started to drink it. "You really like those things don't you." He said dully. She gave him a look which said ' DAMN STRAIGHT!' and went right back to drinking her juice box. They'd arrived at Heavens arena and Kagami registered for a match then went to face her opponent. She was sent to the 160th floor and walked up to Hisoka signaling for them to move up. After a few days Kagami reached floor 200 and stayed in her room after registering for the 200th floor. She was watching T.V. Sucking on her juice box when killua and Gon were the topic of discussion. She just knew that they would be coming up here and she started to get ready for her next match. Kagami put on different clothes than from before. She wore a black baby doll tee, shorts and Knee high socks along with her shoes. Kagami put her hair up in a high ponytail then put a couple markings on her face before walking out of the spotted her and clapped.

"My, my what splendid taste you have. Where on earth did you get that idea?" He said pretending like he didn't know.

"Lets go" she stated before heading to her next match.

Another few days passed and they were up to the 200th floor. Kagami followed Hisoka out and heard Killua tell Hisoka to show himself. Hisoka walked out after one of the employees spouting off crap about the cards and fates intertwining. Kagami then walked out and sat down sucking down a juice box. Killua pointed at her and asked why she was there and why they were n the other side. She looked up at Hisoka as if asking if she could walk over there and earned a nod. She stood up and used ten to walk over there. Kagami hugged killua tightly and gave gon a pat on the head. "Learn Nen." She said

"HOW Can YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOURE DRINKING A JUICE BOX !"  
"HEY! DON'T DISS THE JUICE BOX!" she yelled punching him in the head. She looked at Hisoka then went to her room.


End file.
